brunomarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nothin' on You
Nothin' on You is the debut single by American rapper B.o.B. The song features vocals from Bruno Mars. The song is included in B.o.B's debut studio album B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray. An official remix version of this song, which features Big Boi, debuted on March 21, 2010. The song reached number one in the Netherlands, the United Kingdom and the United States. The song was nominated for three Grammys, including Record of the Year, on December 1, 2010 for the 53rd Grammy Awards. Background During the summer of 2009, The Smeezingtons (Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence and Ari Levine) were booked for a week of writing sessions for Lupe Fiasco, B.o.B and Travie McCoy. Atlantic A&R Aaron Bay-Schuck told HitQuarters that one of his responsibilities is in encouraging Mars and Lawrence to develop the best of the original melodies he often heard them casually humming, and it was one of these melodies that formed the inspiration to "Nothin' on You". By the end of the week the group had created a scratch chorus-only demo of the song featuring Bruno Mars singing on a guitar track. The Travie McCoy song "Billionaire" was also conceived at this time. Several weeks later B.o.B joined The Smeezingtons in the studio to complete the full song. In an interview with Midweek, Mars explained the lyrical inspiration for the song, "Every song I write has to do with a real-life experience, whether it's at the time or me back-tracking to how I felt at another moment. So, yeah, it was about someone; let's leave it at that." According to Jim Jonsin, the track was originally supposed to be sent to Lupe Fiasco, but Jonsin pressured Atlantic Records exec Craig Kallman to give the beat to B.o.B. Lupe says that Kallman told him his lyrics and performance on the record were "wack", and ultimately Lupe did not get the beat. He claims that this was a breaking point and drove him to be lightly suicidal. Lupe Fiasco's version of the song leaked on June 18, 2010. The song's drum beat is a sample taken from Joe Tex's "Papa Was Too" and is prominent throughout the song. On June 27, 2010, B.o.B performed the single with Fantasia Barrino's brother Ricco Barrino, who is also signed to Atlantic and Grand Hustle Records, at the BET Awards. With the release and initial success of "Nothin' On You" in 2010, the music careers of B.o.B and Bruno Mars made a jumpstart, with both artists scoring a few number one hits in the United States and European countries like "Airplanes", "Billionaire", "Magic" and the debut solo single from Bruno Mars "Just The Way You Are" later on. In 2011, "Weird Al" Yankovic recorded a parody of the song called "Another Tattoo", which is featured on his album Alpocalypse. On June 15, 2010, B.o.B released a duet single of "Nothin' on You" with Korean-American singer Jay Park, where he replaces Bruno Mars' vocals. Warner Music Korea explained that Park's featuring was made possible by music distribution company, Warner Music America's Asian counterpart, SEA, as well as his YouTube cover contributing to much of the song's success in Korea with more than 5 million hits. Music video The music video was directed by Ethan Lader (with animation done by George Rausch) and was filmed in the city of Los Angeles. It features both performers and premiered on March 9, 2010. The video features multiple collages of women taping over each other, in addition to a scene where B.o.B plays guitar and sings while Bruno Mars, the featured guest on the single, plays the drums. Philip Lawrence also plays the piano. The second runner-up of America's Next Top Model, Cycle 7, Eugena Washington, appears as one of the many girls in the video. Lyrics Bruno Mars (B.o.B) Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby Nothin on you, baby They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Yeah...) Nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) 1: B.o.B I know you feel where I'm comin from (from) Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done) Most of it really was for the hell of the fun (the uh) On the carousel, so around I spun (spun) With no directions, just tryna get some (some) Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun) And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?) And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?) 1: B.o.B There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out" And I don't wanna sound redundant But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know (Somethin that you wanna know) But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go) 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode) And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!) Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey!) Chorus: Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) Nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Yeaaaaah 2: B.o.B Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!) I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah...) Because your style ain't really got nothin on And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!) Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes And you keep it real while them other stay plastic You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic Stop... - Now think about it 2: B.o.B I've been to London, I've been to Paris Even way out there to Tokyo Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans But you always steal the show (steal the show) And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze) Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo') If you never knew, well now you know (know!) Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey~!) Chorus 3: B.o.B Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (name, name, name, name...) And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...) Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train) No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame Chorus B.o.B Yeah, and that's just how we do it Heheheh, and I'm a let this ride B.o.B and Bruno Mars Category:Songs Category:Bruno Mars Category:Singles